rebelsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Korag Tonnika
Korag Tonnika was one of the greatest Jedi to come to the Order from the Kiffar species. He contributed greatly to the Jedi and even brought a number of already trained Force-users to the Jedi, and in the process added those he brought to his near extinct clan, restoring it to power and greatness. Biography Early Life Korag was just a day old when a Zabrak Dark Jedi destroyed his entire clan, save a few. His mother was severly wounded but managed to take the newborn Korag with her to a Grey Jedi named Relin Hui with the request to raise him and to give him something that would one day give him the strength to avenge the clan. She asked for the unthinkable, to access the neatherworld of the Force and seal a powerfull Sith Lord inside the baby. When given the choice of Lords, his mother choose the one she felt would suit him best, Count Dooku. Once the spirit was sealed his mother smiled and died, knowing her one child would take the right path and use this gift in the right way. It was later revealed what reason the Dark Jedi had for killing the clan, he wanted the recognition of the Sith and hoped he would be accepted for his brutality. A few other members of the clan survived but their identities are currently unknown. The death of his clan became a topic of discussion the very next day and continued to be discussed for months afterward. Taken to the Jedi When Korag was 6 years old, Hui brought him to the Temple on Bakura. She had a long discussion with the Council about all the things that had happened the night she was given Korag. After heated talks the Council decided to take Korag in and train him as a Jedi. They were however reluctant to tell him of his past and what was inside of him, deciding to tell him when they felt he could handle it. The one who was choosen to do this when the time came was the Grand Master, Abba Regana. However, this was not meant to be. One day after he was through training, Korag's latent sonic powers allowed his to pick up two people, Hui and the Jedi who train the younglings, Master Sauv, talking about him. He listened in and found out about his clan and that they were dead. Later while he was about to kill himself Leon Danex, a Jedi Knight who many considered lazy and others a hero, stopped him and took him as an apprentice the next day. Jedi Apprentice Leon trained Korag in many different techniques and powers. Over the years he taught Korag how to control sand to attack and defend, how to use Teras Kasi, a Force technique that channels the Force into the users hands and feet which can then send bursts of it into the opponents body, how to unlock his Sound Force powers, and how to gain access to Count Dooku's power inside him. Korag also learned from many other Masters and powerful Force users when Leon was absent. At the same time he also learned from many of his fellow Apprentices who became his friends and eventual clan members. -Extreme training: Korag was put through extremely controvertial training at times that many considered against the rules. Leon had him wear leg and wrist weights that weighted 50lbs each, which, along with his heavy goard, put a toll on his body but also improved his strenght tremendously and increased his endurance/tolerance. At times Leon also put Korag to tests that were life and death, for example during one training session while Leon was teaching him a new move, Korag was told that he would have to use this move to defeat Leon, otherwise he would be killed. Although it was considered by many to be wrong and against the Jedi Code, in the end it made Korag much stronger than your average Jedi. Living during the Darth Dude Conflict Jedi Knight T T T T